There exist two main types of personal watercraft: the runabout and the stand-up. Runabout personal watercraft have a straddle seat and steering handlebars affixed to the deck. Stand-up personal watercraft do not have a seat. Instead, they are provided with a standing surface on which a rider stands or kneels to operate the watercraft. The steering handlebars of stand-up personal watercraft are connected to a pole which pivots relative to the deck about a horizontal axis. Stand-up personal watercraft are also generally narrower than runabout personal watercraft, which makes them more manoeuvrable, but also less stable, than runabout personal watercraft.
Due to the above-mentioned characteristics of stand-up personal watercraft, it is more difficult and physically demanding to ride a stand-up personal watercraft than a runabout personal watercraft.
One solution to this problem consists in supporting the pole above the deck, thus allowing riders to use the handlebars mounted to the pole as a support.
However, as riders become more experienced, they may no longer need a device providing this function. Also, a single stand-up watercraft may be used by more than one person, only some of whom may require such a device, and others not. Furthermore, some riders may like to use such a device only when the riding conditions are more difficult, such as in wavy water.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device which supports the pole above the deck and can easily be connected to and removed from a stand-up personal watercraft.
As mentioned above, a single stand-up watercraft may be used by more than one person. A device supporting the pole should therefore accommodate various sizes of rider.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device which supports the pole above the deck and can be adjusted to accommodate various sizes of rider.
Also, there exists a need for a device which provides sufficient support for the pole regardless of the adjustment made to the device.